Fun in Konaha
by Snulla
Summary: A short story filled with humor..... SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. MUHA! You can't sue me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team seven was waiting on the bridge for Kakashi who was late as usual. ,No really," Naruto said. ,What could he possibly be doing? Isn't it just weird that he's always late every single morning! I mean, it's not like he has a girlfriend or anything... Or has he….." Naruto seemed to be doing some deep thinking but got punched in the head by Sakura. ,Don't be stupid!" She said loud. ,There is no way that Kakashi could get a girlfriend, he's always late, he looks way older than he really is, he's always reading that disgusting book of his, he always wears that stupid mask and he's sloppy!" But unfortunately for Sakura, she hadn't noticed the "POOF" and the cloud of smoke that had appeared behind her while she was talking, but she did hear something else, she heard a loud "twits, twits" which made her turn around slowly, hoping that it had just been her imagination messing with her to think that Kakashi had appeared behind her. But there he was, staring straight in to Sakuras eyes. Sakura swallowed. ,Umm… Hey Kakashi-sensei….. You know I was just kidding, right?" She said with her hopes up. ,Of course I know that Sakura, you would never call my book disgusting or my mask stupid or me sloppy, as sweet as you are, would you?" His voice reminded Sasuke on ice. He didn't know why, but it just did. ,No sensei…" Sakura answered afraid of her own life. ,Didn't think so. But lets see what missions we have today. I was going to give you a C-rank mission, but I think you need something tougher." Sasuke knew that Kakashi was grinning evilly under his mask. ,Oh here is one B-rank mission! Someone interested? I think it's just perfect for you." Naruto was going on his way to say yes, but Sasuke put his hand over his mouth. ,What is it?" He asked. ,I cant tell you unless you take it." Kakashi said. Sasuke really didn't like the tone in Kakashis voice or how much his eyebrow was twitsing. ,WE'LL TAKE IT!" Naruto almost screamed when he pulled Sasukes hand of his mouth. ,Hi, hi, hi, hi….." Kakashi laughed evilly. ,HAHAHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……." Sasuke did not like that. ,Naruto…" He said low. ,Yes, Sasuke." ,….I hate you…." Sasuke said and Naruto pouted. ,So sensei…" Sakura said and Kakashi stopped laughing. ,…What is this mission?" She asked hoping that it wasn't that bad. ,The mission is to clean my house!" It was worse than Sasuke thought it was, Sasuke would rather want to clean Narutos underwear than Kakashis house. Sasuke had once lived with Kakashi so he knew how bad it was. But it was better than eating Kakashis garlic soup.

,Naruto, you'll clean the garden…" Kakashi said when they were standing in front of his house. It didn't seem so bad, all Naruto had to do was cut the grass. ,…and Sakura and Sasuke will clean inside. And Sakura, I have a special job for you…." He said with the same icy and evil tone in his voice as before. ,….I want you to clean the bathroom." Poor Sakura… Sasuke thought. ,While you do that, I'm going to lie in a tree and read my book. Bye, bye!" And then he disappeared with a "POOF"

After many hours of cleaning, team seven was exhausted and would give everything for rest, but Kakashi made them go straight to the work out. ,Sensei, please, let us rest for just few minutes." Naruto said in pain. ,What are you whining about? All you had to do was to cut the grass." Sakura rapped out to Naruto. ,I had to do it with scissors." Naruto whined back with tears in his eyes. ,But you didn't have to wear a pink apron!" Sasuke said and seemed very insulted by Kakashis punishment. ,You got an apron?" Sakura asked Sasuke. ,I didn't even get gloves…. I feel disgusting…." She pouted in shame, but Sasuke noticed the smirk on Kakashis face, who was just sitting in a tree near by, reading in his book. ,Oi, sensei." Sasuke called to him. ,We're done with those sixty push-ups and sit-ups, can we go home now?" Kakashi looked down to the three teenagers that had been working so hard this day. They looked so exhausted. Maybe I should just let them go. He thought. I cant be too mean to them, they're my team. ,Okay, you can go. But Sakura, I think that you skipped five push-ups, do them and then you can go." Sakura , as exhausted as she was, got down on the ground and started doing those five push-ups. When she finished, she hardly could stand up, and when she could stand up, she tripped over a branch and fell. ,Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her while helping her to stand up. ,Yeah, sure, I'm fine." She answered embarrassed. Great, now he probably thinks that I'm a total idiot! She thought while blushing madly. ,But I think that I might have twisted my ankle though." She said when she noticed that Sasuke was examining her leg, checking if she was hurt. ,Oh, then you shouldn't walk until you get something supportive around it, it might get worse. You don't live far from here do you?" Sasuke said caringly. ,No, why?" Sakura was getting a bit confused. ,Because I'm going to carry you home!" Sasuke answered and picked her up like she was as light as a feather. ,Sasuke-kun…" She had no idea of what to say, but inner Sakura was already throwing a party. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Sasuke-kun is going to carry me home! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! ,I hope I'm not to heavy for you." She said. It would be so embarrassing if he couldn't carry her. ,Are you kidding? I can hardly feel you." That was nice to hear. Sakura thought. She had always been sensitive and worried about her weight, especially after Ino said that her butt was bigger than Canada.

Don't garb her butt, don't grab her butt, don't grab her butt... Sasuke thought as he held Sakura in his arms. It was very hard to resist, but he just had to. She was so beautiful, and she smelled like cherries. He could just eat her up in one bite. But it would probably burn his tongue since she's so hot. That's a funny sentence. "Sakura is so hot that I would burn my tongue if I would eat her." Man I got imagination. ,This is your house, right?" Sasuke asked as they stood in front of a white house with a pink shade. ,Yeah. I think no one's home. My parents are working and my sister is probably hitting on some jounins. I just really hope that she wont ever meet Kakashi-sensei, she has a thing for mysterious guys." Sakura said while she was looking for her key in her pockets. ,_Shit_" She whispered realizing that she had probably dropped her key while she had been doing sit ups hanging upside-down from a tree. ,Lost your key?" Sasuke asked casual. ,Well, yes." Sakura answered and blushed. ,Okay. The we'll just do it my way." Sasuke said and threw Sakura over his shoulder. Sasuke jumped up and climbed the wall. Then they both fell in to Sakura's bedroom and landed on her bed. ,That's a nice position." Sasuke said when he realized that he was laying on top of Sakura in a very… Erotic position. ,Sakura, you like me don't you?" Sasuke said cocky and Sakura blushed like hell. ,Well, yes." Sakura answered and blushed even more if possible that is. ,Good." Sasuke said and kissed Sakura passionately……

Kakashi had just met this really hot girl shortly after training. Her name was Suzuki. After getting a cup of ramen he had offered to walk her home. When they stopped in front of her house, Kakashi realized the horror. It was Sakura's house. ,Your name isn't Harouno Suzuki, is it?" Kakashi asked terrified. ,Yes, how do you know." ,It's… It's not important, but please don't tell Sakura that we went out. Okay." If she would find out she would rip his head of. ,Do you happen to be her teacher." Suzuki asked and smirked a bit. ,Yes." Kakashi answered quickly. ,Then I suppose that I'm going to be seeing lot of you." Suzuki said suggestively as she opened the door. ,Bye for now. Kakashi-kun." She said and closed the door after her. Kakashi was just going to go home, but when he turned around, he almost got made a landing field by Sasuke who had just appeared out of the sky. ,Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked. ,No one!" Sasuke answered quickly. ,Why are you topless, and where are your sandals?" Kakashi asked confused. ,Umm… Long story. Bye!" Sasuke said quickly and ran away. What was that all about? Kakashi asked himself. But then he realized that he really didn't want to know……


End file.
